


Winning

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Bashing, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mentor-Student, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock beats paper every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: ...barely worth mentioning slash...   
> Timeline: Sometime after Uncanny X-Men #508  
> A/N: I know this is more 90's Jean-Paul then the hip gay guy that goes out drinking with Pixie and Dazzler that is in the comics now, but please! Unless he got a personality transplant when he was brought back from the dead, there is no way he would have changed that much!  
> A/N2: urbandictionary.com help with Rockslide's abuse of the English language.  
> A/N3: Evidentially, I enjoy writing Marvel confrontation fics.  
> Beta: None  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: June 26, 2010

_Victor - also: Anole. Green. A good kid.   
Santo - also: Rockslide. Made of rock. Literally and metaphorically._  
~ Pixie Strikes Back, #02

 

"Yo, Teach!" Northstar arched an eyebrow as the Vaccaro kid thundered over to him from across the courtyard. He waited until the kid was a foot from where he was hovering before slowly lowering himself.

"I believe you know my name, Santo."

"Yeah. '_Jean_'." Rockslide stressed the word, without any trace of a French accent. "Same as Cyclops' dead wife." Jean-Paul thinned his lips.

"'_Shon_'-Paul, and it would benefit you to remember that if you wish to have any future dealings with me."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay." He rolled his eyes at his former teacher.

"Was there something you wanted? Or was this just to subject me to your presence?"

"Yeah. Take the stick out of your ass and stop being such a tool with Anole." The Golem-like mutant took a step forward, clearly attempting to be intimidating.

He narrowed his eyes at the insult. "Excuses me?"

"We're X-Men now. You're not his advisor anymore, we're just the same as you." Victor grinned widely. "Well, not exactly the same. Even Victor's not as fairy-like as you."

Jean-Paul felt his jaw tick. "Be very careful, Mr. Vaccaro." But Rockslide just continued like he hadn't heard him.

"You need to step off. Now. You've been treating him like he's still just a dumb kid with a case of hero worship."

"I was Victor's mentor for most of his time at Xavier's. My relationship with him, including his attachment to me, while certainly none of _your_ business, is normal for a young male finding his place in the world."

"Bull." Santo actually _poked_ him in the shoulder. It was taking all of Jean-Paul's willpower not knock the youth on his ass. "Anole had a case of hero worship and an old-man crush on you years ago. Y'wanna know when he knew he was over it? Right around the time you broke his nose. 'Cause his feelings weren't nearly as hurt as they should have been. He's grown up. Yeah, you were _dead_ for most of it, but it should be obvious."

He did not like the tone in the younger X-Man's voice. "Why are we having this conversation?" The French-Canadian asked tightly.

"'Cause you need to get over yourself. You've been more of a dick then usual to him, like he's just some dumbass who you have to be nice to." Northstar crossed his arms as he felt a pang of guilt caused by what Santo was saying. He has been trying to put some distance between himself and his old student as so not to encourage the boy's crush on him. It hadn't occurred that he was hurting him in the process. "He still looks up to you and you're making him feel like shit. So stop it." And apparently, the conversation was now over because Santo just turned and began to walk away.

Curious and unable to help himself, Northstar called out, "Santo, are you and he..." Unsure how to finish the question, he trailed off. Thankfully, Rockslide understood the question, although it seemed to take minute. His mouth hung open, aghast.

"You kiddin' me? Julian would _kill_ me!" Then, after a moment, "And I like chicks, anyways."

Mildly amused by Rockslide's delayed need to confirm his heterosexuality, he didn't realize the other implication to his response. "Oh, merde." He muttered. "Keller?" Perhaps it was time to go about mending things with Victor. But it would be taxing not to question the apparent lack in taste Victor had developed.


End file.
